


My Little Dark Age

by Ghoul2021



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Existential Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Maybe OOC, Mild Language, Other, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Self Insert origin story, Song fic, This is mostly for me but hope you guys enjoy, Toxic friendship, warnings for the following
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul2021/pseuds/Ghoul2021
Summary: Mads Shope. A college student with  strange tastes, but human in all ways. However, after being hired by Universal to be a stage manager during their annual Halloween event, all of that is about to change. Navigating their way through monsters and horrors, Mads learns about what it is like on the other side, but at the ultimate price.





	My Little Dark Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are reading this, thank you for checking this work out! It is very much a passion project and even if you see self shipping as dumb or cringe, I still apricate you being here! If there needs to be any warning for future chapters, they will be up here
> 
> Thank you and enjoy :)

"Man...this feels like the beginning of The Shining…" Mads thought to themselves as they squirmed in the uncomfortable office chair.

Mads shivered with both cold and nervousness as they sat opposite of a man, typing away on a computer not looking at them in the freezing office to fight the Singapore heat outside. 

“Well, Ms. Shope, I have both good news and bad news.” The man (who’s name had already slipped Mads mind), behind the computer said with a small smile. Mads perked up in their seat in both nerves and excitement.

“Oh! Well you can start with the bad news first. Is it something with my resume?” Mads replied, a small and worried smile began to creep across their face.

“It’s nothing about your resume Ms. Shope. Actually, your resume is quite impressive! It’s just that...we really don’t have any acting jobs right now that fits with your...stature.” The man finished, his thoughts collected.

Mads could feel their heart sink and their chest close inwards. They really needed this internship and had no idea where else to go that their University could get them a job in the country.

“O-oh,ok. What's the good news then?” Mads asked, shifting in their seat a bit trying to keep their composure

The man finished typing and turned to look at Mads with a smile..

“Well, we DO have a job for you, but it’s just not...exactly what you applied for…but based on your resume, we think we have a good opening for you.” The man replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

He got up from his desk and went over to the printer, which had been wheeling for the past few minutes talking. He took out a stack of paper, turning back to Mads as he began to staple the stack together.

"How would you feel about being a stage manager for one of our new shows? Based on what you put down, you've had a lot of backstage work as much as on stage." The man replied, handing Mads a stack of papers.

Mads nerves began to settle as they breathed a sigh of relief as they realized they still had a job. They gave a smile at this realization,but their grin fell into a small one of confusion.

"It says it only runs from September to October, Is it only a seasonal thing?" Mads asked as they glossed over the packet they were given.

"Yes! I hope you like horror cause it's for our Halloween Horror Nights event! After the two months,if we want to keep you on board,we'll give you another stage position. You will be paid no matter what for the next two months." The man replied, still smiling. Although to Mads, it seemed like it was a bit forced.

"Well that's great! I do love Halloween and horror in general, so it's a win win for me.” Mads said with a small smile. Sure they were still disappointed to not be given an acting role, they were still fortunate to have a job in the entertainment industry. That was their major after all.

“If you are able to sign these forms now, then we can get you registered and the job will be yours!” The man injected, holding out a pen for Mads to use.

Mads was still smiling as they took the pen and signed what they needed to. After about five or so minutes, Mads signed their name on the final line and handed the packet back to the man. They couldn’t help but notice the man lose his cheery demeanor as Mads continued to sign. They also found it odd how there seemed to be random gaps within the text itself. Not huge glaring ones, but enough for Mads to notice. But it wasn't their place to ask questions. After all, they were the ones hiring them.

“Thank you, and congratulations on joining the...universal team!” The man said as he places the packet in his desk drawer with a thunk. “I will keep in touch, your starting date is September 21st at the Pantages Theater. You will receive your training there!” The man continued to talk, leading Mads towards the door. 

He held out his hand and Mads shook it. However as they turned to leave, they swore they heard the man say something.

"What was that?" Mads asked, turning back towards him.

The man looked somewhat embarrassed, like he had been caught staring at someone for too long.

"Oh! Nothing, I have a habit of talking to myself about what I need to do next, no worries!" He replies, waving away Mads question.

That was a good enough reason for Mads, who also did the same thing.

"Oh, my bad! Thank you so much again for this opportunity!" Mads replied, still grinning. All the man did was wave as Mads turned and walked out of his office. 

As Mads walked the halls heading out of the building, they felt as if they were on cloud 9. They had been working hard for the past several months since they started the new school year and it seemed like it was finally starting to pay off. Once they hit the blazing Singapore heat however, that feeling began to change into something melancholy when a thought suddenly hit them like a bullet.

"There's no one to celebrate with." Mads suddenly realized as they made their way to their car. 

It was true. They had only been in the country for about 3 months to study entertainment and journalism abroad, and it turned out to be they were the only one in their major who actually went out abroad. 

So none of their college buddies were around. They haven't spoken to their parents since they left for college two years prior and they had left on bad terms with their "best friend" who told them to "Crash into the ocean and die." All because they didn't want her and her boyfriend to constantly be fucking in their shared dorm room. So much for a sisterhood. The only person they had left from the United States was their cousin, Cameron. Although she wasn't there physically, it gave Mads some comfort that she and them were still very close.

As Mads had made it to their car, they didn't notice their employer watching them go from his office window. He looked depressed and slightly afraid. He really didn't think Mads would have taken the job. He should of told them everything, but he clamed up every time he tried to them the truth.

Alone, in his office, with a deep sigh, he repeated the same thing Mads had picked up as they left into the high afternoon.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
